kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Kirby Derby - Part I
The Kirby Derby - Part I is the 31st episode (35th in Japan) of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Synopsis Kirby has found his old starship from the first episode; King Dedede uses this to challenge Kirby to a race. Episode Summary The episode begins with Tuff and Kirby looking inside an auto repair shop. Tuff is admiring a go-kart when Gengu asks him if he wants to try the kart. He responds with a "You bet!" and Tuff and Kirby zoom off. They see Tiff, and Tuff has some fun with Tiff. He doesn't stop and Tiff later gets mad at him. Tuff thinks this is funny and he chases after King Dedede and Escargoon too. King Dedede is angered by this, and orders a "mechanical menace" limousine from Nightmare Enterprises and says it's "exactly what he needed to put his plan into overdrive." Meanwhile, Tiff and Tuff are arguing about him riding the go-kart. The owner says that it looked like Kirby had a good time. Tiff huffs when Waddle Doo comes on Channel DDD announcing that there was to be a first time ever motor grand prix race. Tiff replies with an "Oh no!" and Tuff laughs and replies, "Where do I sign up?" In Kawasaki's restaurant, they're viewing this as well. Kawasaki wonders what Grand Prix means and he's told that it means "big prize." Waddle Doo says that the race will take place in three days and that they will race through Cappy Town, and all traffic will be closed that day. Chief Bookem replies, "I guess I won't be handing out any speeding tickets that day then". Professor Curio says that car racing "isn't a real sport anyway." Then Mayor Len Blustergas claims that car racing is the best sport there is and that he'll prove it to everyone when he enters and wins the race. He says that he can win because he has guts, determination, and he's the only Cappy that owns a car. His wife doesn't seem too pleased with this. Then the mayor asks Gus if he thinks he can turn his car into a racing car. Gus says it's possible, and the mayor wants to get to work right away. Then Tiff, Tuff and Kirby ride up. Tuff asks the mayor if he's entering the race, and he says yes, and Tuggle asks if Tuff is really going to enter with the go-kart and Gengu says that with some modifications, they'll be able to. King Dedede shows up as well. Tiff sees this and grimaces. Dedede turns to the mayor and says, "So you want to race against me then?" He goes on and says that it's an equal opportunity for anyone to win. He said he'll also be "tinkled pink" to take on all challengers, looking directly at Kirby. Tiff gets upset at this while Tuff is running around the king's new car with Escargoon chasing him; Tiff complains that Tuff can risk his neck, but not Kirby. Tuff stops running and says that Kirby needs to be in the race so he can be Tuff's navigator. The mayor agrees, and says that Tuff will need a navigator so he "doesn't make a wrong turn and get lost." Tiff says to go find someone else and takes Kirby to Castle Dedede. When Tiff tries to explain to Kirby that it's too dangerous for him to be in the race, Kirby acts confused and Tiff promises that she'll make him a lot of pancakes if he stays out of the race. Loving food, Kirby starts to follow her, until he smells and notices a plate of already made pancakes and then notices another. Tiff freaks out, wondering where Kirby wandered off to. She sees the trail of empty plates, and Tokkori says that Kirby's a pushover for food. At the end of the trail, Kirby's starship was hidden. Tiff has a flashback to the time when King Dedede and Escargoon rebuilt his starship after Kirby crashed, only to blast it out of the sky again. However, she doesn't quite understand why it was down there or why King Dedede had saved it since it would be no use to him now. Meta Knight says that she is wrong and that the ship will be useful to Kirby. He says that Kirby's ship is programmed to find monsters in the galaxies so he can go fight them, but Tiff still doesn't get how, since it's destroyed. Then she wonders if it can be repaired. Meta Knight says that she'll see, and says, "I wonder if we can be able to breathe some life into this starship." He says if they can get some parts working, then it can be possible. However, he says the real test is to make sure it works thoroughly. And to do that, Kirby must enter the Grand Prix. Tiff is shocked by this. Meta Knight says that if Kirby's starship works for the race, then it should be fit for space, so then Kirby will be able to leave Dream Land. He says that is will also help Kirby's piloting skills. Tiff sighs since she doesn't really want Kirby to be in the race. She asks Kirby if he promises to be careful, and Kirby responds with a joyful jump into the air. It's not exactly what Tiff was expecting, because then she gets upset and says to join the stupid race, and that he shouldn't come crying to her when it's really one of the king's traps. Meta Knight tells her not to worry, and that they will be ready for the tricks. What they don't know, is that King Dedede and Escargoon are watching, and laughing...in their own kind of evil way. Meanwhile, The Mayor's wife is calling him irresponsible for entering the race and is upset with him. It turns out that the day of the race occurs on their wedding anniversary. However, it doesn't seem like he really cares or notices. Trivia *Even though Meta Knight signs up very close to the start, small toys resembling all five cars (representing all contestants) can be seen being sold in a souvenir shop nearby. *The "M" on Meta Knight's car closely resembles Mario's logo from Mario Kart. *Due to 4Kids' scheduling issue at the time (one Kirby episode at 8am, and another at 11am) bringing in two separate audiences, an announcer is heard over the cliffhanger scene in the dub, persuading the audience to watch the 11:00 episode (as Part 2 was being shown on the same day). A narration during cliffhangers quickly became a staple for the dub, even after new episodes started airing once a week instead of twice. *Even in the English version, at the end of the episode when small clips are being shown there is one of the N.M.E. Sales Guy and he has the Holy Nightmare logo over him. *At the start of the race, Fololo and Falala refer to Meta Knight's car as the "Metamobile". This is most likely a reference to the superhero Batman, who owns a car with a similar name. *In the original, the scene where Tuff and Kirby are riding down the road shows King Dedede and Escargoon walking right by Kawasaki's restaurant where it shows his banner with the kanji on his restaurant. An error that was made was the banner wasn't edited in the dub. it:Il gran premio di Zeetown: prima parte ja:栄光のプププグランプリ 前編 Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Episodes